Optical disc media is used to store data in various formats, which may be read by optical means (e.g. laser reading head(s)). For example, optical discs may include digital video discs (DVD's), audio compact discs (CD's), video compact discs (VCD's), super video compact discs (SVCD's), writeable compact discs (CDR's), re-writeable compact discs (CDRW's) and the like. The term “optical disc(s)” is used in this description and the accompanying claims to include any such optical storage media.
Optical discs are generally sensitive to physical contact, which may cause abrasion, bending and impact damage, for example. Optical discs may also be sensitive to other environmental factors, such as temperature, which may cause warping of the disc. Optical discs may also be sensitive to contaminants, such as dust, dirt and oil, for example. To protect optical discs and the data contained thereon, it is generally desirable to house individual optical discs in protective containers when the optical discs are not in use.
Patents related to optical disc storage containers include:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,044 (Saito et al.);        U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,840 (Deiglmeier);        U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,618 (Borgions);        U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,010 (Francis et al.);        U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,991 (Whitehead et al.);        U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,405 (O'Brien et al.); and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,451 (Blase).        
In addition to providing containers for individual optical discs, it is desirable to provide containers for multiple optical discs.
It is also desirable to provide apparatus for storage and/or transport of multiple optical discs and their containers. Prior art techniques for storing multiple optical discs typically involve resting a flat edge of the individual optical disc containers on a shelf of some type.